unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider Decade
Kamen Rider Decade (AKA Tsukasa Kadoya; 門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa) is the destroyer of all worlds. He formed the Decade Alliance with Dimentio, Dipsy, Grand Dad, Tsunami, Lord Shen, 4chan Sniper, T-1000, Megatron, and Googolplex. Tsukasa's purpose of forming said alliance was to bring mass destruction on the universe. He conspired a theory of Nibiru crashing into the Real World on December 21st, 2020, like how the Dipsy and the other Teletubbies conspired the same theory except with the year 2012 rather than 2020. He's not your average Kamen Rider. Unlike all riders, he ages slowly and is in fact, eternal. He has been described as the "Second Coming of Thanos" due to his similar behavior compared to Thanos. Unlike Thanos who wants to bring balance to the universe by erasing half of the UnUniverse, Tsukasa just wants to destroy everyone. Due to this, he became NaN's newest foe, and the true embodiment of evil. Just to prove he is purely evil, he was actually able to KILL Silhouette. He even rioted his funeral and disrespected those who respect Silhouette's decisions Kamen Rider Decade went on a killing spree to kill every single Autobot and cause mass genocide amongst many Pokémon. Not only that, but also geneocide amongst Autobots and shown favoritism towards the Decepticons. Despite being a powerful being himself, other undefeatables that are not on Decade's side fear him; especially after the death of Silhouette. He sent Galvatron (Formerly Megatron) to cause homicide amongst the Twelve Homestuck Trolls. If Galvatron failed, Decade would threaten to replace him with Shockwave, who in turn was already more powerful than Galvatron despite being loyal to him. His List of Worlds to Destroy * Super Mario (Bowser thought Decade was going too far while Dimentio thought it is right of Decade to do so) * Sonic * SpongeBob SquarePants * Halo * Spyro the Dragon * Crash Bandicoot * Minecraft (This will get Notch involved!) * Garfield * Pokémon (He wants to cause genocide amongst all existing 890 specimen of Pokémon; this would get Arceus involved due to being the "PokéGod") * Transformers (Except he spared the Decepticons that sided with him) * Bionicle (He wished for Teridax to win, he even is imagining an alternate reality where Teridax did win) * Homestuck (He wants to cause genocide amongst any existing troll; especially the twelve zodiacal trolls) * Super Sentai (He probably just wants to piss off AkaRed) * Team Fortress * Disney (He decided to go ahead and plan on destroying them due to heroes and villains teaming up in reality) * Warner Brothers List of Destroyed Worlds * My Little Pony * The Loud House * Steven Universe * YTMND Trivia * He named the twelfth month after himself, simply because the ninth, tenth, and eleventh months (September, October, and November respectively) had the latin prefixes for seven, eight, and nine respectively, hence why he named the twelfth "December". ** He associates the month with himself as well since he is Kamen Rider Decade. * It is said that his colors are an evil parallel to Kirby, who is pink and red, whereas Decade has magenta, green, and black and white to an extent. * The "X" that goes across his left solar plexus literally means "10" in Roman numerals. ** Additionally, the "X" could refer to him crossing out others. ** It can also be noted that when rotated 45 degress, it could be the Japanese kanji (十; juu) for "10" also. * Tsukasa Kadoya isn't the first to kill Silhouette as Hela attempted to do so. ** However, Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade was the first to permanently kill Silhouette. ** Silhouette in turn, despite being the embodiment of neutrality, was to prevent wars of good and evil when Kamen Rider Decade on the other hand promotes wars and promotes destruction by an extent. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Super powerful Category:Dangerous Category:Dangerous People Category:Overpowered Guys Category:Deadly Category:Antagonists Category:Undefeatable Category:Future Undefeatables Category:Beyond undefeatable Category:Guys that Undefeatables Fear Category:Powerful Category:Ultra powerful Category:Losers Category:Conquerors Category:Nightmares Category:Complete Nightmares Category:Complete COMPLETE Nightmares Category:Humans Category:Members of the Decade Alliance Category:CRIMES Category:GALACTIC CRIMES Category:Guys with a big crime record Category:Criminals